True Love Course
by PearsAndPlums
Summary: A story about HouseCameron and WilsonCuddy relationship. No spoiler. First time story. Please Comment
1. The wedding Part one

**True love course.**

_The Wedding part one:_

_Author: Karen Couto_

_Pairing: House/Cameron and Wilson/Cuddy_

_Spoiler: Nope. No spoiler in this story._

_Disclaimer: I don't own House or any of the character only Calliegh Rose. Sorry about the middle names they were the only name I though of. Hope you like. Please comment._

House was walking up and down the hall. It was the nerve doing all of this to him. Wilson was watching house walking up and down, Back a forth. Wilson have never seen house this nerve in his life. "House calm down, you go down the altar and marry her, you love her so much, what you worried about?" House look down the altar, seeing that everyone was they waiting for house to come down the altar. "Okay, here we go."

House walk down the altar and stood in his position with Wilson right next to him. Then all I suddenly, the music started playing. "Oh my god, oh my god" that was all house was saying in his head. "You love her with all you heart, you would go though this and marry and live with her forever. And you will never be left alone and have her with you forever." House turn around and saw little girl with a basket in her hand. She was wearing a little pink dress with little flower in her hair. She has long brown wavy hair and had Wilson's Brown eyes. The little walking down the altar was Cuddy and Wilson's daughter. She looks so much her mother. Cuddy and Wilson have been together for four year. Calliegh Rose Wilson is three years old. Wilson and cuddy have been married for a year now. And they are so happy together. Just when then Cameron walk down the altar, Cameron was wearing beautiful white dress shoulder length. It was a plain white dress with a thin vein like over the top the dress with White and gold colour bead shape flowers on the corset of the dress. She was walking down the altar, in tune with the song. Then Cameron was face to face with house. "You so beautiful ally". "You look so fit in the tux today." "Right, now I love to take the dress off you and kiss ever part of your body." Cameron smile and laugh to herself. Cameron went over to house's cheek and kiss gentle to him.

The priest started the service "Welcome everyone to the marriage of Gregory House and Allison Cameron." "Gregory says these vows after me" "I Gregory Hugh House, take you Allison Sarah Cameron to be my wife". House was trying to speak "I Gregory Hugh House, take you Allison Sarah Cameron to be my wife". The priest replies "my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before". House repeat "my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before". "I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." House Went quiet and stared at Cameron's eyes "I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

Cuddy in the background started crying. And Forman went and put his arm around Cuddy shoulders. Cuddy got out a tissue and wipes the tears from her eyes. Priest look at Cameron "Allison repeat these vows after me "I Allison Sarah Cameron, take you Gregory Hugh House to be my Husband". Cameron was trying to speak, but she went quiet then she spoke the vows "I Allison Sarah Cameron, take you Gregory Hugh House to be my Husband". The priest replies "my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before". Cameron repeated "my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before". "I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." Cameron stared at House's eyes "I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

Priest looked down the room "Gregory has got a wedding reading". House cough and look at Cameron. "She walks in beauty, like the night of cloudless climes and starry skies; and all that's best of dark and bright meet in her aspect and her eyes: Thus mellowed to that tender light

Which heaven to gaudy day denies. One shade the more, one ray the less, had half impaired the nameless grace which waves in every raven tress, or softly lightens o'er her face; where thoughts serenely sweet express how pure, how dear their dwelling-place. And on that cheek, and o'er that brow, so soft, so calm, yet eloquent, the smiles that win, the tints that glow, but tell of days in goodness spent a mind at peace with all below, a heart whose love is innocent". Cameron had a tear on her cheek, she wipes the tear and glare into house's eyes.

The priest look at the couple, "I now make your husband and wife. You can now kiss the bride".

Everyone in the room, Started clapping. Cameron looking in house's eyes; house went to Cameron ear and whisper "Finely, I can kiss my wife." Cameron laugh and stared kissing him and house kiss back and they were using tongue. House and Cameron were kissing for one min. Then house hold Cameron's hand and walk down the altar. Everyone was watching House and Cameron walking down the altar, Cuddy was still crying and Wilson went to cuddy and hugs her. Cameron whisper to house "Mrs. Allison House now." House kiss Cameron on the cheek and they went straight to the car to the reception hall.

To be continued…

_Please leave a comment._

_xxx_


	2. The Wedding part two

**True love course.**

_The Wedding part two:_

_Author: Karen Couto_

_Pairing: House/Cameron and Wilson/Cuddy_

_Spoiler: Nope. No spoiler in this story._

_Disclaimer: If your wondering who Amanda is. It's Forman date to the wedding. And this topic is mostly about Wilson/cuddy and daughter Calliegh._

House and Cameron were in the big old fashion vintage car, all they friends and family were throwing confected at the car and cuddy was still crying. Everyone knew she was crying because she was really happy that house and Cameron are finely together at last. The car started moving "Finely, I can spend some time with my new lovely, beautiful wife Mrs. Allison House." Allison laughs and kisses house and the lips. It was long and slow but Beautiful passion. "It going to be weird getting up to but what about work would you let me use you surname or should I use my maiden name?" House look up to Cameron" whatever, you now mine and I can love you forever and ever. So I don't mind." House kiss Cameron back. The car with House and Cameron in was going all the way to the reception hall.

Cuddy has stopping blabbing and crying. Cuddy was they with Wilson. "You stop crying Lisa?" "Yes, don't worry. Should we get to the reception hall now?" "Okay, where Calliegh?" Cuddy looks around the hall, but couldn't find Calliegh at all. "Calliegh baby" "Calliegh, where are you?" Wilson was asking everyone they at the hall "Have you seen Calliegh?" "Nope" Forman was saying "Me and Amanda will look around the hall for Calliegh, don't worry Wilson, she probably still in the hall playing with the balloons." "Probably" Cuddy was just about to start crying, she is so worry about Calliegh, that all thought were going though her head at the moment " What if someone taken Calliegh or kill her or she lost someone" " Calm down Lisa, she okay, Wilson, Forman and Chase are looking around the hall of her". Then all suddenly a little girl Shouting "mummy, Mummy look what I found". "Callie where have you been?" Callie putting on a sad puppy dog face "Mummy, I was only over there with Cameron's cousin" Calliegh was pointing at the front of the hall next to a Tree cuddy saw Cameron's Cousin Annie. "Okay then, but promise me that you never go off with out tell me and daddy okay?" Callie Smile and hug her mum mumbling "Yes mummy. Sorry" Calliegh look up her mummy, Cuddy just smile back.

Wilson was still look for Calliegh then he saw cuddy with Calliegh "Callie, Good you okay" Cuddy look at Wilson "You couldn't keep your eyes on her." "Well sorry Lisa but I am best man plus I got to look after House as well" Cuddy look at Calliegh." Callie baby, here the key go to daddy car and get inside. Mummy and daddy are right behind you okay?" Cuddy gives the keys to Calliegh "Okay mummy." Calliegh went off to the car. Everyone at the hall was going to their car because they had to go to reception hall now. "Lisa, I'm really sorry. Calliegh is okay. Annie told me that she was playing with her. Annie is 12 years old. Calliegh was safe." Cuddy was still angry "I know Callie was safe, But you could off look after her. She is your daughter." "Really sorry, I look after Callie. I don't want to fight over silly little thing. I still love you and a silly little fight isn't going to stop me from loving you." Cuddy looks at Wilson when closer to Wilson and kisses him gentle on the lips, she go up to Wilson ear and says "we got a reception to go." "Come on darling."

Everyone was trying to find they sit in the reception. The reception was all white. Blue colour Circle tables, White and Pink roses in a vase on each table. Everyone had a little card with they name on. A little basket with little bags of almonds, a camera, Confected and a little red rose. Everyone was sitting down. Wilson, Cuddy, Calliegh, Chase, Forman and his date were sitting on one table. Some people from work on another table, Cameron's Family on the other table, And House's Family on the other table. Stacy and mark were at House and Cameron's wedding. Stacy was very happy that house has grown up and getting married to the women he really loves.

To be continued….


End file.
